VULNERABLE
by The Street Name For Cancer
Summary: Cute little angsty Roy X Ed oneshot. No spoilers, which is surprising since I am the Queen of Spoilers.


**VULNERABLE**

R. M. Sanders 062905

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, either. But if I did, I'd give the fangirls (and the fanboys...) a little taste of romance wink But sadly, I don't have the money or talent to own it. So I'm stuck writing fanfiction... Crap.

Too much time seems to pass as I sit in wait, listening to the anxious pounding of my own heart. The monotonous drumming seems to only heighten my nerves and send my mind wandering yet again. My loose mind seems to think about almost anything: the fact that some random woman's shoes don't match her dress, the way that the baker makes the cinnamon rolls sound mouth-watering, the hue of a man's jacket is the same shade of emerald black-green as the homunculous Envy's hair.

_Wait_, I tell myself, _I shouldn't be thinking of Envy at this time! I should be thinking about getting the Philosopher's Stone and setting right what I made wrong!_

Heh, my mind's screwing with me again. Yet again...

I see the regrets flooding toward me again. How foolish and naive I was, thinking that my younger brother and I could play God. Maybe my mistake is what made me what I am today. Maybe, it was actually a good thing that I saw my mother's twisted and deformed body laying there; my brother's body slowly, achingly being taken away from him. In a way, that past experience was good for me, it made me realize that all things in the world aren't good. But still...

"Fullmetal!"

I looked up to see the Colonel waving at me. Great.

"Right on time as usual Mustang." I reply sardonically to his grinning features.

"So I see..."

We got some lunch and headed back to Central. My mind pointing out that the sky was exceptionally dark and dismal. I slip into yet another brooding period as the Colonel and I walk inside the large, ornately crafted building.

"Something wrong, Fullmetal?" he asks, escorting me to my room. I notice that his obsidian eyes are full of concern for me. I even see a spark of pity in the back of his gaze.

"No!" I practically shout at him. I don't need his pity, nor anyone else's. I angrily open the door and try to slam it shut on his face, but he catches it. Damn, I missed.

I seem to notice without caring that Alphonse isn't home yet.

"Fullmetal..."

I turn to see Mustang slip in my doorway and softly click the door back into the closed position. I don't care. He can stay or go, I could give a dirty rat's behind which one he chooses.

_But, Edward, _my mind echoes, reprimanding me, _Everyone needs someone to talk to every once in a while. Just sit down and talk to him, it couldn't hurt, y'know._

"_What!"_ I spit at him in an answer. I know it's not the one he was expecting, but he doesn't seemed affected by it. He walks over to me slowly, probably afraid that I'm going to hit him or cause some other random harm to him if he gets too close. Good. The colonel needs to be afraid of me, maybe he'll start to respect me a little.

"Edward..."

I turn to look at him, tears threatening to spill. He actually used my name instead of my famous alchemist nickname. And he _whispered_ it. What the hell was wrong with him? I was just about to ask that same question when he flung himself at me, his arms wrapping almost protectively around my vertically challened form.

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, MUSTANG!_" I scream, thrashing against his hold. He didn't let me go.

"Edward..." he whispered again. I looked up at him (as much as I could). It seemed that my superior _could _be nice. He was even... crying. I had NEVER seen him even come close to crying, so why was he showing this much emotion towards _me _of all people?

And in the end, I gave in and ceased stuggling, I think I might've even hugged him back.

After about five minutes of just standing there, hugging me, he stepped back and looked at me. I was crying. I admit it, I'm weak. I didn't even lift my eyes to see just what kind of look he was giving me. I honestly didn't _want_ to care... but, my mind told me I did.

"Look at me, Edward." Mustang whispered again, putting a finger underneath my chin and lifting my face to meet his. My golden eyes met with his onyx ones. At once, a warmth spread through me, a warmth that I had never felt before. It rushed blood to my cheeks and made my insides churn, giving me the feeling of either wanting to puke or pass out. My head swam. It was like being in a dream. Being in a marvelous, fantasy dream where only my colonel and I resided. Where we could throw caution to the wind and not care who saw us together, holding hands, embracing... kissing.

My eyes had closed while I had fantasized and when they reopened, it was to see the colonel's face not two centimeters from my own. His lips were taunting mine, wanting me to make the first move. Wanting me to be wanted. I half-lidded my eyes and smirked, taunting him in my own way. He finally gave in and pulled me in the rest of the way. I closed my eyes to the caress of his lips.

_Well, _my mind echoed, _maybe not EVERYONE needs to be talked to... but just remember, Ed... it's okay to feel vulnerable sometimes._

And boy, was that piece of advice right.

**AnimagiRaven: **REVIEWS FOR THE RAVEN-CHAN! Onegai... Raven loves reviews. Flamage equals Raven laughing her dirty rat's behind off. Even though this was only a little one-shot, I like it. The ending's a bit off, though. But, hey, it's four o'clock in the morning and Bryan Adams hath deafened me (he was good live, though. So was Def Leppard. wise nod). GO SLEEP DEPRIVATION! YESH!


End file.
